


On The Same Page

by dragonwrangler



Series: A Touch of Smith and Jones [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is a little annoyed that his newest companion is having no trouble reading his state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after 'Boomtown".

“You’re not letting what she said bother you, are you Doctor?”

“What?” The Doctor took a moment to adjust the power regulators, compensating for the lower energy levels now running through the TARDIS before saying anything more. They had just returned from dropping the egg that was Margaret the Slitheen into the hatchery on Raxacoricofallapatorius. Rose had asked for a little time to herself, leaving the Doctor and Jack alone to repair the damage the TARDIS had suffered while refueling at the Rift in Cardiff.

Looking up, the Doctor found the ex-Time Agent standing at the other side of the console, scowling down at the cables he was attempting to untangle. Aware of the Doctor’s scrutiny, Jack glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a more intelligent response than 'What' to his question. The Doctor shook his head and looked away. “Nah, not letting it bother me at all,” he said.

“Yeah, right.” Jack ducked under the console, and the Doctor listened to him flip the mass of cables into a better position. “She was just trying to wind you up,” Jack said.

“I know.”

Jack’s head popped up over the edge of the console to give him a skeptical look. The Doctor rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated breath. He was finding it more than a little annoying that Jack had no trouble at all reading his state of mind.

“You sure about that?” Jack asked as he grabbed the soldering gun off the top of the console.

“Yes, I'm sure!” The Doctor pointed a finger at Jack. “You just keep focused on what you‘re doing. Old girl’s gone through enough as it is without you messing something else up.”

“Don’t worry, not going to let anything else happen to her.” Jack grimaced and gave the TARDIS a contrite look as he patted the top of the console. “Already did enough damage to you, haven’t I sweetheart. Sorry about that.” He disappeared under the console, the familiar hum snap of the soldering gun filling the room.

The Doctor sighed. “Wasn’t your fault," he said, "you couldn’t of known the Rift was gonna break open like that.”

“Should have though,” Jack said over the sound of the gun. “I mean, that was her whole plan.”

“Yeah, well, no use cryin' over spilt milk.”

They worked in silence for a bit, then Jack said, “And you’re not a killer.”

Just can‘t leave well enough alone, can you Jack. “And how would you know?” the Doctor muttered, and then winced when he realized he’d said that aloud.

There was a clatter of tools hitting the floor, and then Jack was using the edge of the console to pull himself to his feet. He walked over to the Doctor’s side of the console. “I know,” he said firmly. The Doctor tried to ignore Jack when he leaned in close and rested a hand on his shoulder, but found it impossible to do so. “You’re not a killer, Doctor.”

The Doctor jerked away from the touch. “Yes I am! Don‘t you understand that?” He turned away from Jack and waved his arms in wide helpless sweeps. “I’m the killer of worlds, the Oncoming Storm! I’ve wiped out whole civilizations.” Spinning back around, he shouted, “I’m exactly what she said I am!”

Jack shook his head. “You did what you had to do!”

“How would you know? You weren‘t even there! You don‘t even know what I‘m talking about!”

“Maybe not, but I know people, and you’re not a killer!” Jack stepped close. “A killer is someone who enjoys taking a life. That’s not you!”

“And what, you‘ve got first hand experience in what it takes to be a killer?”

Jack‘s gaze didn‘t waver. “Maybe.”

The Doctor frowned as he stared at Jack. Jack stood resolute, but the Doctor could see the shadow of fear lurking in the depths of the young man’s eyes. So, it wasn’t just me she got to, was it? Taking a deep breath, the Doctor said, “Your missing years.”

“Yeah. Don’t know what I did during that time.” Jack shrugged his shoulders. “For all I know I am a killer.”

It was possible. The Doctor was sure those missing years was a result of interference on the part of the Celestial Intervention Agency-- and there was no telling what they would have ordered Jack to do during that time. Still, after traveling with Jack, the Doctor refused to believe the man was a killer. Shaking his head, the Doctor took a step forward, reaching out to cup Jack’s face in his hands. “Nah,” he said reassuringly, “an idiot you might be, but you’re hardly a killer.”

A shadow of a smile pulled at Jack‘s lips. “And you’d know that how?” Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned and raised his eyebrows. “Cause I know people.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” Amusement crinkled the skin around Jack’s eyes. “And if I'm not mistaken, I’m the one who’s supposed to be getting you to open up here, not the other way around.”

“That was your plan? Didn’t think that one out very well, did ya.”

Jack chuckled. “Apparently not.” He drew in a breath and then asked, “So, now what?”

There was still a hint of uncertainty in Jack‘s eyes, and the Doctor decided a change of subject matter was in order. “Well,” the Doctor drawled, “would have thought that was obvious.”

“Uh, that depends on whether we’re thinking about the same obvious thing here.”

The Doctor pulled Jack close, kissing him firmly on the lips, smiling into the kiss when he felt Jack grabbing his hips for balance. It took Jack a moment to respond but when he did, the Doctor found Jack’s response to the kiss quite enjoyable. When he pulled back, he grinned at the the look of surprise on the young man’s face. Jack recovered quickly and grinned back. “Okay, yeah, that was pretty much what I was thinking.”

“Glad we’re on the same page. Unfortunately, that’s all you’re gonna get right now.”

"'Cause I still owe you a drink?"

"Exactly." The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS. “Well, actually, it's more like we really do need to get her back together again.”

“I can live with that.”

They both laughed as they separated, going back to their side of the console to pick up where they had left off. They worked silently for a few moments, and then the Doctor said, “Thanks, Jack.”

“Anytime.”

The Doctor smiled. Maybe having a companion who understood him wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
